Mine All Mine
by Reecey-Boy
Summary: Jou's great uncle just died and he's recieved something very interesting in the inheritence. JouKai


Reecey-Boy: 'Kay folks, another YuGiOh! Fic… Don't look at me like that! I will carry on with Another Day at Kaiba Corp. but my co-writer has gone back to university and there's no way for us to talk without costing loads of money.

But I'm getting off the point! Warning! Shonen ai! SxJ shonen ai to boot.

Disclaimer: I'm seventeen years old, do I look like I own a popular concept like YuGiOh? Didn't think so. Also, don't own the basic idea for this. Will disclaim for that properly at the end (or it'll ruin the story for you, if the title didn't give it away).

**Mine All Mine**

**:Friday at School:**

Yuugi and the gang were in homeroom, sitting around and not really doing much. The life and soul of the party was away that day.

Yuugi sighed, "I never noticed how boring school was before."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Did the mutt finally get taken to the pound then?" asked a cold and mocking tone.

"Nah," replied Honda without thinking, "he's at a funeral." This comment earned him a glare from the others. "What?"

"Who died?" asked the blue eyed CEO, not that he cared of course, he just wondered if Jou's scumbag of a father had finally done the honourable thing and kicked the bucket.

"His Great-Uncle," Yuugi informed him, "they were pretty close."

**:At Said Funeral:**

Jou adjusted his tie and shot a surreptitious glare at his cousins. _Snobby bastards, think they're better than everybody else. Hell, even Kaiba ain't this annoyin'._

At least Kaiba had earned his money, this lot had just leeched off their Great-Uncle and were expecting large amounts in the will. The smug looks on their faces attested to this fact.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering why, if Jou's uncle was so rich, he didn't help pay for Shizuka's operation. The answer is that he offered, but her mother refused point blanc to let him. She said she didn't want anything to do with the Jounouchi family any longer.

"Katsuya?" his Great-Aunt Mitsuki asked him quietly, "are you ready for the reading of the will?" Jou nodded.

"I just don't wanna see them getting any o' Uncle K's stuff. It doesn't seem right, y'know?"

"Katsuya never liked them that much," smiled the deceased's wife, "he always said he was waiting for the perfect time to cut them off completely," she looked at her nephew wearing a conspiratorial look, "I think this is his perfect time."

As they walked to the room where the will was being read, Jou thought about what his aunt meant. _Cut 'em off? He din't put them in his will? Serves 'em right._

Uncle Katsuya was Jou's favourite uncle, he had a wicked sense of humour, common sense, and, more importantly, was always there. Jou's father hadn't been up to much in the paternal care arena, but Uncle K had been there to serve as Jou's role model. He was one lucky son of a bitch, in his own words, and Jou liked to think that's where he got it from.

_Good ol' Uncle K doesn't deserve these vultures pickin' over his corpse._

The lawyer cleared his throat.

"In this, my last will and testament, I leave my worldly possessions to those I deem worthy of them.

My home and one third of my estate goes to my loving wife Mitsuki, you deserve it hunny bun.

To my son Satoshi I leave my extensive and valuable record collection, I know that's what you wanted most."

Satoshi beamed, he'd worked hard and didn't need his father's money. Of all his second cousins, Jou liked him the best. _Kinda like Kaiba without th' arrogance._ Satoshi spotted Jou and gave him a thumbs up, Jou smiled back.

"I leave a third of my estate to various charities.

To my darling great-nieces and nephews I leave these words of sound advice, get a job you lazy bums. I'm ashamed of the lot of you.

I make an exception to this, my namesake Jounouchi Katsuya. To you my favourite nephew I leave the remaining third of my estate and the contents of this envelope," the lawyer held up a large brown envelope, "I've had this for years, but I think you'll be able to use it to greatest effect. Put him in his place Kat."

Jou's eyes widened in shock and he spent the rest of the reading repeating _a third?_ Over and over in his head.

No wonder his aunt and Satoshi had been all smiles, they knew this was going to happen. And they evidently approved.

Jou grinned, _you old dog, ya sure knew how to mess people around._

**:Monday at School:**

Yugi, Honda, Otogi and Anzu were surprised to see Jou sitting in homeroom reading a book and occasionally glancing at an old piece of paper in front of him. His brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Hey Jou," greeted Yugi, "what're you doing?"

"Trying ta make sense of this ol' thing, my uncle gave it to me. I just gotta figure out what it is."

"Any luck?" asked Otogi. Looking over Jou's shoulder. The blond shook his head.

"I think it's in Latin," he admitted, "made out Domino a couple o' times, but I'm not sure wha' it means." He pushed it away for the moment before grinning at his friends. "I got ya all gifts as well, just to say thanks for paying for me all those times."

Kaiba Seto watched from his corner as Jou gave his friends some, fairly expensive, but subtle, gifts. He wondered where Jou had gotten so much money from. Kaiba didn't like not knowing things, so he went to find out.

"What bank did you rob to pay for those then mutt?"

Jou looked up at Kaiba with a disinterested look.

"I didn't, I paid for them with some o' the money Uncle K left me," replied Jou, "look Kaiba, I'm not in th' mood for ya dog jokes, so why don't cha just lay off?"

Kaiba was surprised, Jou was usually quick tempered and rose to his bait. This reasonable Jou was rather unsettling. The CEO just watched in a detached sort of way as Jou continued giving his friends their presents, they were understated, not flashy, Jou had good taste Kaiba found himself thinking. His estimation of the young blond had improved recently, but he could always be wrong. Mulling it over he glanced at the book he had seen him reading earlier. Contract law? Why did Jounouchi need a book on contract law?

It was then he noticed the old looking piece of paper, he picked it up and looked it over. His eyes widened in shock.

"Mutt!" he barked, "do you know what this is?"

Jou looked mildly startled.

"No, why'd ya think I'd be reading legal books otherwise?"

Kaiba looked at him, and then looked at the piece of paper in his hands again.

"This is a deed mutt," explained Kaiba, he lowered his voice and spoke in Jou's ear, "you and I are going to get this checked." He grabbed the blond and started to drag him off whilst phoning for his limo.

Jou protested loudly but was ignored, being thrown almost bodily into the newly arrived vehicle.

"What is your problem Kaiba?" he asked as the CEO sat down and closed the door.

"Now listen here mutt," he snarled, "this isn't just any deed," he brandished the document, "this is the deed to the city."

Jou's brown eyes blinked several times in confusion.

"You own Domino."

**:End Chapter:**

Yup nicked the idea from an old ITV sitcom. And don't hurt me! I'm not trying to make Jou sound stupid, but if you just got dragged off by your worst enemy you'd hardly be perceptive. Not to mention all this stuff isn't his forte. I put the deed in Latin to make the story last a bit longer and because it sounded good.

I know its dead short, but this is the prologue. The _prologue_. It's meant to be short, but the later chapters should be longer.

Review please, I don't get many… And check out Another Day at Kaiba Corp. it's much funnier than this.


End file.
